Problem: Multiply. $\dfrac{7}{9} \times \dfrac{7}{4}=?$ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $\dfrac{7}{18}$ (Choice B) B $\dfrac{49}{36}$ (Choice C) C $\dfrac{42}{36}$ (Choice D) D $\dfrac{14}{9}$
Answer: $= \dfrac{7 \times 7}{9 \times 4}$ $= \dfrac{49}{36}$